Forever And Always Gil
by shinedownlvr4eva
Summary: What happens when Matthew and Gilbert see each other at the conference, go have lunch, and then have an awesome movie night with The Phantom Of The Opera? Read and find out!


**Okay so this is the first story I've ever actually written and I have to say that I'm pretty proud of it. While it was written at 3am it's still pretty good. If anyone actually reads this let me know what you think! If anyone liked it hell I might just write another one. Thanks for reading!**

**Warnings: fluff, malexmale, kissing, mild swearing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Phantom Of The Opera unfortunately :( **

(Canada POV)

It all started at an ordinary world meeting. I had just arrived a few minutes before the meeting was to begin; Kumajiro made me give him a massage before I left. He had a stressful night consisting of eating all of my food and chewing up all the furniture. Oh yeah. Very stressful.

When I arrived, the only seat that was available was the seat next to Prussia. Not that I'm complaining. He's my best friend, even though I may want to be more.

I sat down and tried to relax a bit before the meeting started.

"Hey Birdie! Why were you almost late?" Gilbert asked.

Of course me being me I responded, "O-Oh sorry Gilbert. Kumallama w-was being a brat again. I just b-barely made it here! I-I'm glad I did though."

"I'm glad you did too Birdie..." Gilbert said with a small smile.

(Prussia POV)

"Hey Birdie, can I ask you someth-"  
Germany just had to be a dick and interrupt me to start the meeting. I had finally worked up the courage to confess to Mattie. I've been in love with the adorable Canadian ever since I first met him. I was visiting France and he told me that he was on his way to his son Matthew's house, so I decided to go with him. I had only heard stories about Matthew before, but had never met him in person. We were already in Canada at the time, since the meeting was being held in Ontario.

When we arrived at Mattie's house, I was dumbstruck. I had never seen a more adorable person. His wavy blonde hair had an adorable curl sticking out, and his piercing violet eyes were shielded by a pair of glasses. He was perfect. He had the voice of an angel. I have no idea how anyone could ever mistake this angel for his idiot brother America. Canada looked nothing like America. America had short hair, with a cowlick in the front, and he had blue eyes. His voice was boisterous and obnoxious, and nothing like Mattie. I swear I will never understand how Mattie was so invisible to everyone else. Even his own father, France, continuously mistook him for America. It's so sad that people keep forgetting this beauty.

I knew right away that I wanted to know everything there was to know about Matthew. So I just asked. I was introduced by Francis as the awesome country of Prussia. Well, he didn't say awesome, more like narcissistic, but I knew he was thinking me as awesome! I mean come on, I'm pretty freaking awesome. So anyway, I asked a bunch of questions while Mattie was cooking up some pancakes. His pancakes are literally heaven, especially with that rich, plentiful, awesome maple syrup. I made him tell me everything about himself, everything from his time living with France, to his obsession with pancakes. I also met Kumajiro, who is Mattie's pet polar bear. The little fluff ball just can't seem to remember Matthew's name though, and always just says "who?" Canada just sighs and gives him food so he shuts up. It gets annoying after awhile.

While we were eating, I found out that Mattie was single, and was also gay. He decided that it was the perfect time to tell Francis, and I just happened to be there. I thought I would never be this excited for anything ever. I'd decided that I would give anything to be loved by Mattie. Gilbird, my pet bird, seemed to agree with me, because when I told him that I really liked Canada, he let out a little excited "~peep~".

From that day on I never forgot Canada. I went over to his house anytime I could, just to see him, and to eat some of his delicious pancakes with maple syrup. He's one of the only people that never got frightened by my natural albino-ness. My red eyes made children and old men cry, and my white hair made old ladies try to kiss me. It gets really awkward sometimes.

So let's get back to this meeting shall we? Well at least that's what I'm supposed to be doing.  
I was apparently staring off into space, thinking, for about 3 or so hours just thinking about Mattie, because Mattie was shaking me, saying that the meeting was over. He graciously asked me to go out to lunch with him. I, of course accepted.

(Canada POV)

Ever since I met Gilbert, I've always had this feeling inside of me, that I may have finally found the one person who might be able to always see me, and never forget me. Turns out I was right. I've known him for years, and he's never once forgotten my name, or a holiday of mine, or my birthday. He's the best friend I've ever had. I should have been prepared for these romantic feelings towards him to come up sooner or later. It really all started when France brought him over to my house all those years ago. It was the day that I came out to Francis, and the day that Prussia took notice of me. Ever since that day, I've found myself falling for Gilbert.

At the world meeting, I noticed that Gil was spacing out again. I never know what goes on in that mind of his. I probably should have snapped him out of it, but I got distracted by Italy trying to sit on Germany's lap while he was giving his presentation. It's really hilarious when Ludwig blushes. He may not want to reveal it but he is totally in love with the adorable Italian.

After the meeting ended, I figured that I should probably snap Gilbert out of his little trance. It seemed that he didn't even realize how much time had passed.

"Birdie! What's up? Everyone taking a break already?"

"U-uh no G-Gil! The m-meeting is a-already over!

"Holy shit I really need to work on paying attention more. I mean I guess I really don't need to be here since I'm not a country anymore, but Luddy makes me go. Stupid bruder. He knows I don't do anything here anyways. I don't know why he still makes me come." He said dejectedly.

"H-hey Gil, so do you have a-any plans at the m-moment?" I sheepishly asked.

"No Birdie, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"W-well I was w-wondering if you m-maybe wanted to g-go get some lunch?" Man, I'm stuttering more than usual.

"Birdie, anywhere you want, I'll always be there." He said with a genuine smile, and a look in his eyes that I just couldn't place.

And with that I was blushing like a firetruck. It strangely sounded like he was maybe hinting that he liked me too...nah he'd never like me back.

I decided to pick a nice restaurant on the corner across from the hotel we were staying in. We were in Canada, and as much as I love my food, Ontario has these weird little clusters of cultures, so this meant that they had terrible attempts at multicultural foods.

This restaurant had decent food. It turns out that Gil had never eaten poutine before, so I made him eat it with the threat that that I would never make pancakes for him ever again. That really got him going. He told me that he would eat poutine for a year if it meant that he could eat one of my pancakes. He really really likes them. I'm very glad that he tried it though, because it's one of my most famous dishes. He liked it too. He said it's in his top three favorite foods, his favorite being pancakes, second being wurst, he is Prussian/German after all, and then poutine now being number three.  
I insisted on paying, since I invited him out, but he wouldn't hear it. He insisted that since he was older, he should have to pay. I finally gave up and let him pay. I decided to repay him by inviting him back to my hotel room to watch The Phantom Of The Opera, my favorite movie/play of all time.

(Prussia POV)

Lunch was pretty interesting. I literally almost shit a brick when Canada threatened to never give me pancakes again. I just couldn't live without them! Or Canada! He made me try poutine, and I gotta say, I was pretty damn awesome. Not as awesome as me, but almost as awesome as Canada, which is still pretty fucking awesome. He tried to pay for the food, but I relentlessly insisted that since I was older and that I was a true gentleman, I would pay. He reluctantly gave in, and in return, he invited me back to his hotel room to watch The Phantom Of The Opera, my favorite movie/play. That's almost as awesome as pancakes! I had a feeling though, that there was going to be more than watching the movie.

When we got to Canada's room, I first noticed that there was only one bed, so if we wanted to both see the tv we would both have to be on it, and it wasn't a very big bed. I got kind of nervous about being so close to Canada because I could do something very bad, like accidentally touch him or something and then he would hate me forever because I know for a fact that he could never love me back. I established that long ago when I tried to give him a hug on his birthday and he ran away all red-faced and scared. I thought that he was a mix of angry and scared of me all at the same time. I thought I royally fucked up, but he came back 10 minutes later looking fine and relaxed, and we just resumed with our picnic without any other incidents. I haven't tried to do anything other than that after what happened. I hope tonight I may be able to try again.

(Canada POV)

When we got to my room, I went to go find PoTO so that we could watch it. I didn't notice Prussia staring at my bed when we walked in, nor did I notice Gilbert staring at my butt when I bent down to grab the movie. I went to go put the movie in, and told Gilbert to just get comfy on the bed while I go make some popcorn. When the popcorn was made, I went to go sit next to him on the bed. I hadn't realized how small my bed was until I got on it next to Gil only to be practically sitting shoulder to shoulder to him. While blushing, I set the popcorn on our laps, and pushed play.

When Christine and Raoul were on the roof singing All I Ask Of You, I noticed that Gilbert had moved his arm to rest on the back of the headboard. Subconsciously, my body reacted and I leaned into him, and felt his arm curl around me. Surprisingly, I didn't run away, even though I was blushing like crazy. As I listened to the song, I wished that Gilbert and I would one day sing that to each other.

We finished the movie, and the popcorn, and Gil decided that before he left that we should play a game. It was called the blindfolded drawing challenge. The rules were simple, you had to be blindfolded and you had to draw the person sitting next to you. So we did that. It was pretty hard to draw Prussia blindfolded, but I think I did pretty well. When we were both done, we took off our blindfolds and looked at our drawings. As I predicted, mine was pretty decent. When I looked at Gil's though, I was kind of confused. All it was, was a picture of a human heart, with the word Canada in the middle. I turned to Gil silently asking for an explanation.

"Gil, I-I don't understand it. W-what's it supposed to m-mean?"

"Well Birdie, it's showing the truth. My heart, only beats for you, Canada. You're the reason I still breathe, the reason I'm still here...long story short Birdie, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I met you. You're my angel, my love, and I understand that you could never love me back, but just please consider what the awesome me has told you okay? I totally get it if you don't feel the same way and if you feel awkward with me now. Mein Gott why the hell did I say this? Now not only will I never be loved the only person my heart desires, but now I'll lose his friendship too...oh my god what did I do? I'm so sorry Matthew. I'm sorry. I'll leave now. Sorry to have bothered you. I just hope that you don't totally hate me after this. Goodbye Matthew."

When Gilbert said that, he dejectedly walked toward the door, only to he stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him back into the room.

"D-dammit Gil why didn't you j-just give me a chance to r-respond? I do love you too you idiot! I've loved for a long time now...I never thought that I'd be lucky enough to ever be loved back by you, I thought you could never love me. I mean I'm nothing special. I'm invisible to everyone. No one remembers me. Except you. You are the only one who has never forgotten me. I just can't believe that this is actually happening."

"Matthew you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Meeting you was the greatest event in my life. I don't know where I would be right now if I had never met you. I love you so much that it makes me want to hold on to you and never let you go. Forget all those other douchebags who don't remember you. I will always remember you Mattie. Forever and always."

Gilbert thought that maybe he was dreaming, but when Matthew leaned closer to him and closed the gap between them, he knew that this was all so real. The kiss was like heaven. Matthews lips were so soft and moulded perfectly with his. If he could stay like this forever, he would, but unfortunately, they both needed this thing called air. When they pulled apart, they both just smiled at each other, knowing that they were finally happy, and that they could finally live in peace together, with each other.

"Forever and always Gil, forever and always."


End file.
